You've Always Been Beautiful To Me
by OtAkU ChU
Summary: Sana and the gang are off to Hokkaido, but there's only one problem. Sana just can't understand what's wrong with Akito! One minute he's nice to her and the next he's totally mean! Will Sana summon up the courage to confess? Or will it go up in flames?
1. Chapter 1 You Are SOOO not Sexy!

CRAZY Author on the RISE! Hello Everybody my name is OtAkU ChU! And I would like to thank you for reading my very first fan-fiction on Kodocha! To be honest, I have been thinking about starting a fan-fiction on Akito and Sana for a while now, but I just haven't hit any good ideas yet! But while working on my Soul Eater fanfiction the other night...Akito glomped me from behind and told me the greatest idea ever! ^^ nah nah I'm just kidding but seriously I hope you guys like this chapter and I would like it if you guys R&R and tell me if it's worth continuing! :)

Chapter 1: You've got no Sexual Charm!

(Sana's POV)

Sana sighed as she looked out the bus window, maybe coming on this trip wasn't such a good idea afterall. The green landscape zoomed by quickly, barely catching her attention. "Sana-chan? HELLOOO SANA-CHAN!" She jumped out of her seat at the loud voice that had just screamed in her ear. "What the heck?" She complained. Fuka leaned her head over the seat, regarding Sana with a curious look. "You sure are out of it. Are you okay?" Sana blinked and smiled happily. "Yeah! I was just thinking."

Fuka smiled eerily, which sent chills down Sana's spine. Obviously she had said the wrong thing. "What were you thinking about?" Fuka asked mockingly. Sana shifted uncomfortably in the bus seat, noticing that her skirt had ridden up a bit. "Nothing." Sana replied, while smoothing down her skirt. She loved Fuka to death, but sometimes there were things she just didn't need to know. "Awww come on Sana, don't leave me out in the cold." Fuka begged. Sana rolled her eyes, and tapped Fuka's arm which was splayed across the empty seat next to her. "Where are we going again?"

Fuka smiled weakly, amused at Sana's attempt to change the subject. "Hokkaido remember?" Sana laughed and scratched the back of her head. "Oh yeah...it just slipped my mind."

"Knowing you, everything slips your mind." She frowned and pulled herself up over the seat in front of her. She glanced down and there sat Akito Hayama, with his headphones plugged into his ears. "Do you always listen in on other's conversations?" She asked sarcastically. "Not when you got a big mouth like yours." He retorted. She growled and fought off the urge to knock him out with her toy hammer. She was seventeen years old now, in her opinion toy hammers weren't exactly mature anymore. "Well, I must say that if you intend to get girls at the beach with that sour mood of yours think again." She snapped back.

_Here we go again, why do I always end up fighting with him? _"And with that body of yours? Don't expect the lifeguards to let you swim in the deep end kiddy-chan." Sana fumed and pushed herself back into the seat. "Jerk, you wouldn't know a sexy body if you saw one." Fuka laughed at the two of them fighting, according to Sana's knowledge she had gotten used to it.

"Come on guys, no fighting. We're on spring break remember?" Sana exhaled and used the armchair to support her hand against her chin. "He started it." Fuka rolled her eyes and brought out her fan. "You both started it, don't make me get serious." She threatened. Akito looked over the seat and just sat there, staring at Sana with his deep brown eyes. "What? Do you wanna fight?" She growled.

He smirked, and waved her off. "I think I just figured out the definition of UNSEXY and her name is Sana Kurata."

BAM***

Sana laughed as she struck his head with the toy hammer. "Who's Unsexy now you conceited jerk!" She kept smacking him with it until Fuka managed to pull it away from her. "Sana-chan! Cut it out!" Fuka argued. Akito rubbed his head, and glared at Sana. "You're seventeen year's old and you still have no feminine charm! Totally UNSEXY!" He smirked, knowing he had hit a nerve.

Sana felt tears threaten to fall from her eyes, but she pushed them back. "Sexy? You don't know the meaning of it! You're just a dumb perverted kiss-stealing boy!" Memories of when they were children racked her mind, if only she could take that kiss back!

_You know you wouldn't, you like him too much for that._

Sana blushed at her thoughts and shooed them away. She couldn't let her conscience overcome her, especially at this age. "Anyways, Fuka what bathing suit are you wearing to the beach?" Sana asked, trying to ignore the still staring Akito. "I'm wearing a two-piece! Its so cute Sana-chan wait until you see it!" Fuka squealed with satisfaction. Sana nodded at her friend's excitement. They had both agreed last year to wear two-pieces on this trip. Fuka had matured very nicely since then, and Sana had to admit that she herself had grown alot more too. Either Akito had holes for eyes, or he was just blind.

"Same here. It's really cute too." Sana replied happily. "I can't wait to wear it, although I'm a little embarassed." She added. Sana glanced out of the corner of her eye, and saw that Akito was still staring at her. His unrelenting eyes made her nervous and gave her butterflies in her stomach. _Why? Anytime he looks at me like that I feel like I'm gonna melt._

"Aki-kun what do you want?" Fuka asked. He looked at Fuka and turned back to Sana. She noticed how his eyes sneakily raked over her figure, making her heart jump. He pushed himself around and turned up the volume on his mp3 player, "Nothing." he replied.

Sana was confused by his mood, not to say she always was. Akito Hayama was a puzzle she was determined to solve no matter what.

She sighed and looked out the window, resuming her earlier thoughts. Maybe this trip wouldn't turn out to be so bad after all. She could tell Akito how she really felt.

How everytime she looked in his eyes, it sent a shiver through her entire body.

How everytime he touched her, it made her want more.

And of course, how she had fallen in love with him.

~~YAY!~~ So how was it? I'd like you guys to REVIEW if possible, because if you guys want another chapter I need to know! Also reviews on if it was good or not are accepted :)


	2. Chapter 2 Shaved Ice and Akito

Hello everybody ^^ After a long while...I've decided to update this story. I didn't get many reviews on this one, but for my reviewers who encouraged me to write I will finish this story :D So please R&R and tell me what you guys think of this chapter.

Chapter 2: Shaved Ice and Akito

(Sana's POV)

"Sana-chan!" Fuka yelled from the other side of the door. Sana rolled her eyes and resumed peeling off her wet clothes. Thanks to that blind eyed Akito, Sana was soaked from the chest down. She tried to ignore the embarassment that flooded her mind when she remembered Akito's brown eyes raking down her body. Stupid jerk! She flushed and slid down her water-soaked panties.

"Sana-chan are you sure you don't need an extra set of clothes?" Fuka asked. She shook her head in frustration and remembered that Fuka couldn't see her. "No I'm fine, I got a spare sundress I can wear to the festival." She replied happily. Sana heard Fuka sigh from the other side of the door, "All right then, but don't let what Akito said get to you."

Sana blanched and reached for the sundress sitting on the chair beside her. She would just have to wash her underwear now and come back for it later. The walk to the hotel was at least a mile away, and Sana wasn't stupid enough to walk that far without underwear on. Especially with that stupid Akito on the prowl. She had already managed to put on the white and yellow striped bikini; now all she had to do was put on the sundress and she was set.

Sana picked up the sundress and admired it's rich color and patterns. It was a sleeveless dress that was a clean white. It's yellow and pink flowers swirled around the front and back of the dress like stars. She was actually glad Mama had went shopping for her instead of Rei.

She slid on the sundress and noticed that it barely reached past her knees. She smiled happily; knowing that if it were any longer she might get hot in the heat of the day. "Sana are you ready to go yet?"

She jumped, startled at Fuka's rambucious voice on the other side of the mahogany door. "Yeah, just give me a sec." she mumbled, knowing that Fuka could hear her. She reached down for her wet clothes and dumped them into a plastic bag." _Looks like I won't be swimming today."_ she thought disappointedly.

If only that stupid Akito wouldn't have sprayed me with the waterhose! She huffed angrily and grabbed her woolen bag from the corner. It's embroidered gold stars flickered in the bathroom lights and Sana sighed deeply. Would she ever get a break from Akito the Tyrant?

She turned the knob on the bathroom door to be greeted by a surprised Fuka. "Oh wow Sana, you look pretty." she said, admiring the way Sana's sundress swished around her knees. "Aww thanks." Sana smiled sheepishly. "Actually I should be the one complimenting you." Sana added. "You look great in that bikini."

Fuka blushed and held her hands up to her cheeks. "Do you really think it's too much?" She muttered embarassingly. The pink bikini top fit around her breasts perfectly. It showed off part of her cleavage, but it was modest as well. Sana shook her head, and gave Fuka an encouraging smile. "You look great."

Fuka smiled and took Sana's arm. "Well, that will make two of us once I see your swimwear." She winked suggestively and waggled her eyebrows. Sana giggled and tugged at the loose sundress. "I don't know about that." She joked.

They passed an ice-shop on the way to the beach, and suddenly Sana wished she would've brought some cash with her from the hotel. A strawberry lime shaved ice sounded delicious right now. Sana swallowed hungrily and focused on the boardwalk ahead. "So, as I was saying before." Fuka reminded her. Sana raised an eyebrow and pulled her bag closer to her body. "Huh?" she replied.

Fuka let go of her arm and stopped to lean against the guardrail of the boardwalk. "Don't let him get to you Sana, because your absolutely gorgeous." She said humbly. Sana blushed and stood beside her. "You really are exaggerating Fuka, I think your the one who's beautiful."

Fuka smiled while looking at the ocean waves crashing onto the rocks in the distance. Sea foam licked at the bottom of the boardwalk, as if daring the two girls to jump in. "Your too modest Sana. Why do you think you're in all those advertising commercials? Because you have the charm and talent of a lady." Fuka replied curtly.

Sana blushed a shade deeper. Now if only Akito could say something like that. She blinked and shook her head furiously. Why do I keep thinking about him! Stop it Sana...she chided herself. "Sana-chan?"

Fuka's voice brought her back to reality and she glanced back at her friend. Fuka's hair had grown past her shoulders since middle school, and the shorts she wore to cover the bottom part of her bikini fit snug against her curves.

_You're not sexy at all._

Akito's words rang furiously throughout her brain. Did he really mean that? Sana thought deeply. Perhaps Akito preferred girls like Fuka. Sure the both of them had dated in middle school, but there had to be a reason why he dated her right? "Do you wanna get going now?" Fuka asked her, while waving a hand in front of Sana's face. She jumped back and laughed nervously. "Sorry for being off in la-la land, but you know me."

Fuka smiled and patted Sana's back. "Yes I do, and I think that on the way back we should get you a shaved ice." Sana stared at her excitedly. "Really? How on earth did you know?" Fuka winked and walked off the boardwalk. "I have my ways."

When they finally arrived at the beach, Sana was relieved to see Mami and Aya lying down in the sand. They had suntan lotion on their bodies and looked completely relaxed; despite the leering looks they kept getting from other guys. "Well, I guess you guys just decided to go on without us then?" Fuka joked.

Mami pulled down her sunglasses and smiled. "Heck yeah we did. We weren't going to wait thirty minutes for Sana to get changed. It's crowded enough here as it is." Aya giggled and regarded Sana sweetly. "So did you get your clothes washed?" Sana shook her head and gestured to her bag. "I had to put them in a plastic bag, turns out the locker rooms and bathroom don't have washers or dryers."

Mami sniffed and reached for more suntan lotion. "Well that's just stupid. What locker room wouldn't have washers or dryers?"

"The really cheap kind." Fuka replied drily.

Sana rolled her eyes and dropped her bag on the ground. Maybe she could just dip her legs in the water? It was getting pretty hot and she was seriously thinking about diving in the cool water off a cliff. "Hey Sana do you wanna go swim?" Fuka asked, as if reading her mind.

She wiggled her toes in the sand, trying to decide whether or not to go. "Nah, you go ahead. I'll get in later." she replied. Fuka shrugged and tugged off her blue jean shorts. Sana noticed several guys checking her out, but decided to ignore it. They were at a beach for crying out loud! Anyone who comes to the beach is in for getting scoped out. Besides, what could she do about it? Tie a blind fold over every guy's eyes they came into contact with? She didn't think so.

"Hey babe."

Sana turned to the voice behind her and almost tumbled to the ground. Tall, lean, and muscular. Jet black hair and green eyes scoped out her body, making her shiver in disgust. Sure he was super cute, but the way he was looking at her like a piece of meat was freaking her out.

"Um hi." she replied driely.

He flashed her a charming smile and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Your pretty cute for a high school girl. How about hanging out with us for awhile?" She glanced over the guy's shoulder and noticed three others about his height. One was red headed with blue eyes, and the two others looked like twins. Their brown hair and hazel eyes stood out most, and even though they were with this guy; they really looked like they didn't want to be here.

"Oh forgive my rudeness." the guy with black hair chided. "My name is Riku Karasuma. And you?" Sana swallowed at his overfriendliness. Should she give her name? Would he leave her alone if he knew who she was?

"Um actually-"

"Get your hands off her." A voice ordered cooly behind her. Suddenly the guy's arms disappeared from around her and she was pulled into a chiseled warm chest. She looked up and nearly lost her breath.

Akito.

"Hey dude what's your problem?" Riku growled angrily. Akito merely stood there with me in his arms, and even though his face remained smug I could feel his heartbeat race behind my back. "I dont' recall you asking to touch her." He replied cooly. I blushed heavily, and tried to ignore the fact that Akito's arms were draped across the front of my chest. Sure he wasn't touching me sexually, but either way I still felt embarassed.

"Oi Akito what are you doing?" I hissed angrily.

Akito glanced down at my flushed face and to my surprise hugged me tighter. "Yo." he smirked.I turned ten shades darker when slid his fingers through mine, and he buried his face in my neck. "I waited for you at the pier, why were you late?" He asked audibly.

I blinked in confusion, _what the heck is he talking about?_

Riku watched Akito's movements against me and seemed to back off. Ahh, I see the point of this charade now. I grinned evilly in my head, if he wanted to play it that way...then okay. I leaned in closer to Akito's face, ignoring all the alarm bells going off in my head; and kissed his cheek. "I was on my way, but Fuka wanted to get shaved ice." I replied back sweetly; using my acting skills to fool everyone except the butthead who had his arms around me.

Akito seemed taken back at my kiss, but he played it cool and twirled my brown hair around his fingers. "Then I'll have to get her for stealing you away from me." He teased. I laughed fakely, and glanced back at Riku and his buddies.

He hesistated, but then turned around and stalked off; surely flinging cuss words that didn't reach mine or Akito's ears. I sighed in relief; thankful that I had escaped the wrath of another pervert on the beach.

It only occcured to me seconds later when I felt Akito's hand on my chest, that I was with the number one pervert on the beach.

I fumed and pushed him roughly off me. "What the hell you stupid perv!"

Akito stuck his tongue out at me playfully and grabbed the headphones out of his pockets. "Oh quit complainin, and how about a thank you?" I growled, warning him not to test me. He smirked and stuck the headphones in his ears. "Guess I'm not getting one, but remember Kurata; you owe me."

I blanched and stuttered stupidly at his presence leaving me. "O-Owe Y-you?" He glanced over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows. There it was; that stupid overconfident smirk again. "Yeah, in fact; since you owe me, come by the Ice Shack tonight at eight. We got things to talk about."

I facepalmed into the dirt, practically wishing I was at home with Mama and Rei right now. Why me? I looked up from the ground, watching Akito leave the front entrance to the beach. Just what did he want anyways? I sighed heavily, noticing that Fuka and Mami had entered the water without me. Aya stood off to the side, holding a green inner tube. Funny, how I always thought she would be a good swimmer.

If anything, I wouldn't be able to get my mind off of Akito all day. "Sana!"

I stared at Fuka waving at me from the sea foam waves. The water licked around her form, creating little bubbles when it hit the sand. "I'm coming." I yelled back. I pulled myself off the ground and slipped on my pink flip flops that had managed to fall off earlier.

I guess my intervention with Akito would have to wait til tonight.

Okays, so you guy's reviews gave me some encouragement to finish writing this story! I hoped you liked it and please R&R.

Til Next Time- OtAkU ChU


	3. Chapter 3 His Request

Hello my VERY patient readers ^^ I'm sure that all of you have noticed my recent decline of updating, and I would like to deeply apologize for that matter. You see, there comes a time in every aspiring author's life when they just don't know what to write anymore. And to be honest….I had lost all interest in the stories I was writing, because I felt that my grammar and style were not top notch! But after a recent discussion with one of my pen pals, I was convinced to keep on writing. He said he enjoyed my writing style very much, and no matter how boring I thought it was when I read it; it was actually very well-written. I also have you guys to thank You all have given me such great encouragement; and I hope you continue to keep reading all my fan fictions! Please enjoy this next chapter of "You Are Beautiful To Me"!

**His Request**

Do you ever have one of those well-thought out plans where you thought nothing could go wrong? But then, when you actually get to the process of the deed everything goes wrong? Yep, I've been there and done that. In fact, I'm actually living that ordeal at this very moment.

According to Mama, I was one of those clumsy people who couldn't pull off a stunt like that. Even though I hadn't agreed with her at the time; my situation at hand had proved me wrong once again.

I didn't know if it was the fact that I was too nervous, or the cause of my foot hitting a loose floorboard while sneaking out of our hotel bedroom. But either way, the rip roaring squeak woke up one of the three people currently residing in my room. Which to my unfortunate luck, was the very moody-at-the-moment Fuka.

I really hated those damn floorboards.

"Sana-chan? What on earth are you doing?" She pushed back the white, crinkled sheets and squinted at me sleepily. I froze midstep, trying to keep my small duffel bag out of sight behind my back. Not that it did much good anyways, she could probably tell I was going somewhere by the way I was dressed. Fuka cocked her head sideways, taking in my white sundress and loose shawl covering my shoulders. "And why are you dressed like that? It's practically 10 at night!"

I shifted my eyes nervously, and wiggled my toes in the strappy tan sandals that adorned my feet. Fuka was my best friend, and normally I would tell her anything that was troubling me; but, I really didn't want to encounter her overdramatic meltdown if she found out I was meeting Akito.

At night, I might add.

Quickly thinking of a topic I could throw her off with, I reached blindly for the doorknob behind me. "I was just going to go get a shaved ice, we didn't buy any today." I lied, silently apologizing for the fib that had just spouted from my mouth. Fuka blinked dreamily, and pushed a stray brown piece of hair out of her face. Despite the fact that she slept like a wild animal, her hair always managed to stay tame throughout the night. I wish I could've said the same for my tresses. I at least had to keep three brushes with me on hand when I went on a trip; and besides my resistance of getting out of bed in the mornings, my brown mop was sometimes the reason I was so late for school.

"You're going out this late at night, just to get a shaved ice?"

I grinned sheepishly at her suspicious gaze and inched my way closer to the door. "Ahahaha…yeah, you know me." Lightly bonking myself on the head, I softened my gaze and smiled. "Do you want anything? I could get you that strawberry flavor you were drooling over today." Fuka scowled, thinking that I didn't see the hint of desire in her eyes. "I can wait till tomorrow to eat it. And besides, don't you think it's a little dangerous to be out at this time? What would Ms. Ando do if she catches you?"

My heart melted at her concern, and I clutched the duffel bag closer to my back. If Fuka knew that I was telling a little white lie to her, that fan of hers would knock me out cold. But still, I felt bad about having to lie about my whereabouts. Even if that meant, avoiding a huge blown-out- of-proportion rumor going around the school that I snuck out to see Akito.

I knew Fuka wouldn't tell anybody about it, but if Aya or Mami found out, my "good" reputation would be ruined for the rest of my years at Jinbo High School. I definitely wasn't willing to risk even that much. "She won't catch me cause…."

I slung the bag over my shoulder and pointed my finger to the moderately, decorated ceiling. "I'll use my Komawari Secret Stalking Technique to Avoid Ms. Ando's Ghastly Gaze!" The position I was in right now was awkward, and I knew I looked somewhat fruity while doing it. But nevertheless, Fuka chuckled and clutched her fingers to her side. "You are absolutely insane Sana!"

She giggled mercilessly and fell back against the cover with a light _plop_. "You know, I just might like to have that strawberry ice." Fuka smiled and snuggled her cheek into the pillow. "Maybe if you don't get caught you could bring me one back?"

I sighed in relief, knowing that for now I was off the hook. "Sure, would you like anything else Mademoiselle?" I bowed briefly, and waggled my eyebrows suggestively at her. Fuka and I were such good friends, and even if the upper classmen called us gay; we always just rolled with it.

She smiled brightly and wrapped the covers around her arms. "That'll be just fine kind sir." I looked down at Mami and Aya sleeping peacefully under the covers. Despite their shy personalities around boys they were quite forceful around us girls. I doubted they would wake up anytime soon due to the fact that they had a seven mile hike up the mountain today. They had asked us to come after we left the beach, but Fuka and I were in need of a hot soak in the hot springs.

I wasn't surprised when they shorted out like a light bulb as soon as they hit the mattress.

"All right," I declared. My fingers finally found the doorknob and I quickly turned its metal exterior to the right. Fuka shifted comfortably against the sheets and waved at me. "Be safe okay? And if you can; try to take someone with you. I don't want you roaming those streets alone, there could be molesters out there." I rolled my eyes, and smirked. "You don't have to worry Fuka, I won't be long." She sighed and rested her head back against the pillows. If there were ever a time I wished Fuka could come with me to face my undying fear, it would be now. But her eyes had already drifted shut, and I sighed dejectedly. Fuka was a good friend, but she didn't need to get dragged into Akito's perverted schemes.

"_You owe me Kurata."_

I shivered reluctantly at the memory of his last words since hours before. Sometimes, I really hated that damned Akito. Plus, it hadn't slipped my mind on what his comment meant. There had definitely been some alternate meeting in there somewhere. Did he want to make me his slave? Do his homework? Or maybe even be *sefure*?

My face flushed at that thought and I shook my head determinedly. "There is no way I'm letting him get that far in our twisted relationship." I growled. Being sex friends was a big no -no, even if I was a teenager now. Heck, Mama would kill me if she ever found out I was in "that" sort of relationship!

I opened the door, feeling my duffel bag bump my hip as I stepped over the threshold. I would meet Akito, and see what he wanted. If it was perverted or sketchy, I would dump his ass in the ocean.

Problem solved.

But somewhere, deep down in the pit of my abdomen; a tingling sensation lingered and I cursed myself for being slightly excited about what he would ask for. Sure I was in love with him, but he was way too dense to notice. Not that I had any room to talk, I had to be about the densest person living on the entire planet!

I made my way down the dimly lit hallway; feeling frustrated at all the emotions attacking my conscience at once. If there was chance for me to confess my love, would I take it? That was probably not likely; I mean for God's sake it would be my first time to admit liking a boy. And it was Akito-the perverted kiss stealer no less! I rubbed my temples gently as the carpet bit at the underside of my feet. Would I ever tell Akito how I felt? Would he return my feelings? Would he reject me? Would my heart get broken again?

There were just too many questions that the future had yet to answer. I didn't like it at all, because I'm a very impatient person to begin with. I sighed heavily, feeling the draining weight of stupid love on my shoulders. Being a teenager royally sucked.

"Sana? Is that you?"

I jumped at the voice that reverberated from behind me and I stopped. Which in my opinion was a stupid mistake, wasn't I trying to avoid getting caught? Quickly changing my mind, I raced forward towards the end of the hallway, letting my feet pound against the floor. Whoever was behind me refused follow me, but didn't care to make a big ruckus out of it. "Sana wait! Where are you going?"

The breathy male's voice boomed down the long hallway and I flinched. That certainly had to wake someone up didn't it? Perhaps Ms. Ando or Principal Naru-Naru?

Either way, there's no way I'm getting caught sneaking out to see a boy! I would rather get hit by oncoming traffic than let half the student body sneer at me down the halls. I would get called names, be bullied, or hell get hit on by guys thinking I was "easy."

I sucked in a deep breath of air and ran onward towards the elevator that lit up at the end of the hallway. I was nearly there, and reached out to push the blinking red button. It dinged happily, and throughout the eerie silence of the hotel, I could hear the screeching gears of the elevator pulling itself up to the fifth floor.

"Come on, hurry!" I urged. If this stupid thing didn't get here in the next two seconds I was going to jump out the nearest window. "Sana! Hold on!" I tapped my foot impatiently, and grew nervous as I heard the guy's footsteps suddenly make their way down the hallway.

I lit up in excitement when the elevator doors slide horizontally open. Finally!

Jumping into the metal contraption, I quickly hit the button that would send me down to the lobby. And If I was lucky enough, the guy that was now following me wouldn't make it to the elevator doors.

My prayers were answered as the doors squeaked shut, and the elevator began to make its downward descent. Out of all the times I had been stalked by fans of Kodocha, this time had definitely been the most nerve-wracking. I sighed in liberation and dropped back against the elevator wall. Its shiny surface seemed to ripple as I leaned all my weight on it.

Now all I had to do was find my way to Akito.

My first step in my plan had been completed. And even though it had involved me getting caught by some random student, in my mind it became a success. Perhaps my meeting with Akito would be brief, and I really could get those shaved ices Fuka and I had been wanting since early this morning. And maybe, just maybe….

I would finally get to bring the Almighty Akito down to his knees.

Not literally of course, I'm not that evil.

I narrowed my eyes as the elevator dinged and came to a sudden stop. Its door slowly opened, allowing the bright lights of the lobby to temporarily blind me. The one good thing about this hotel was its lack of security. This is why Ms. Ando had been relocated to guard duty, and why I was being so careful. If she caught me, I'd be in detention for weeks. Possibly with Akito, if we were both caught at the same time.

My stomach did a somer-sault at that thought, and I blushed. What would Ms. Ando accuse us of doing if she found us together? There was no telling what she could think of. Two adolescent teenagers meeting each other late at night on a school trip? Anyone would think wrongly in that situation.

God just thinking about how much trouble I could be in gave me headache.

I stepped over the metal grating of the floor and exited the elevator. It screeched shut and disappeared from my sight, probably ascending upwards to pick up another temporary resident of the hotel.

"God you are such a moron."

I flinched, turning around to meet a familiar face I wasn't expecting. His brown, hypnotizing eyes sent a shiver down my spine. If it wasn't for the fact that he had just called me a moron I probably would've melted on sight.

"Damn it Akito! You scared the hell out of me!" I hissed. He smirked mischievously and plucked a headphone out of his ear. He took that stupid mp3 wherever he went, and on occasion I believe he did it to ignore me when I was talking to him. "You should be more aware of your surroundings stupid, or you might get snatched away by some pedophile with sunglasses." He raked his gaze over me and pulled the white Dodgers hat he was wearing over his head.

"Rei is not a pedophile you _moron._" I seethed.

He grunted snidely, and shoved his mp3 player into his blue jean pocket. "Pedophile, Molester, Sexual Predator…what's the difference?" I smacked his shoulder, knowing it didn't hurt him in the least.

_You're the sexual predator here. At least Rei has manners._ I thought crudely.

"Well either way, A-k-i-t-o…..shouldn't you be somewhere else? Like say the Ice Shack where you asked me to meet you? Or let me guess, you were going to ditch me and leave me hanging." I replied sarcastically, with a hint of mockery in my voice.

He lowered his cap over his eyes, and shrugged his jacket closer to his shoulders. "I figured you would get lost trying to find the place in the dark, seeing as you're such an idget when it comes to directions." I stuttered, aware that I probably looked like a gasping fish out of water. "And besides," he smiled; catching me completely off guard.

"I thought you'd like it if I walked you instead."

I gulped inaudibly, feeling my heart burst out of my chest. The embarrassment flooded over my face in a heat wave and I scowled, trying to cover up my blush. "I'm not a puppy Akito."

He smiled again, unknowingly making my heart miss a beat. "I know."

I swear to God if looks could kill, I'd be in my grave by now. Akito's eyes were glued directly on mine, never letting his gaze wander from mine. It was happening again, just like that Christmas day in my backyard when Akito kissed me out of the blue. His eyes were hypnotizing, causing me to lose all focus on both our surroundings and only keep my attention on him.

God how did he do that?

"Umm well…" I coughed, breaking the mood of the moment. "If you want to walk me, I suppose that would be okay. " I muttered, still aware of the fact that his warm, penetrating gaze still lingered on my rosy cheeks. Or if I followed his line of sight, my lips.

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and offered his arm. "It's nippy out; you might want to stay close." I noticed that even though he tried to remain cool-headed, there was a tint of red flushing his cheeks. I'm not sure if he was embarrassed or nervous, but it made me happy nonetheless.

"Are you sure about that Lone Wolf? Wouldn't it embarrass you for other people to see a girl clinging to your arm?" I teased. His gaze widened in surprise and he flushed. "It's not embarrassing! But if you act like you normally do, which is act retarded, people might stare and think your crazy!"

Normally, I would get angry at him and punch him into a wall. But at this moment, I felt like I had learned something new about Akito. No matter how much of a front he put up, or how many words lined with spite he threw at me; it was all because he didn't want to feel embarrassed in front of me.

And he should've too, because in my point of view; it made me fall for him even more.

"You're such a jerk." I smiled.

He huffed, seeming irritated at my response. "Well at least I'm not a flat-chested girl with no sex appeal." He smirked, regaining his former confidence. "In fact, I bet you still haven't started wearing a bra yet Kurata; even though you're seventeen years old."

Okay, that does it.

I slammed the toy hammer down on his head and pounded away. "You're such an idiot! And just when I was changing my opinion of you, you have to go and ruin it!" He grunted in slight pain and tried to dodge my blows. "Jerk! I can't believe I thought you were cute for a second there!" I popped him a few more times with the hammer, aware that I just admitted to thinking he was cute. Great, another thing for him to hold over me.

He peeked at me through his protective barrier of arms and blinked. "You think I'm cute?"

I ground my teeth together, feeling another wave of embarrassment flood my face. There really wasn't any use in denying it; after all he had clearly heard me confess to it.

"Not anymore, you creep!" I hissed and spun around towards the open doors of the lobby. The head clerk watched me curiously as I made my past his desk and out the doors. I knew he would follow me, he always did. I just didn't expect him to do what he did next.

Before I could realize it, Akito had made his way behind me and grabbed me by the waist.

"Hey! What the heck are you-"

I yelped as he slung me over his back, cutting off the rest of my sentence. "Listen up Kurata,

I know you're hiding something from me. "I let my mouth hang open and struggled to get out of his grip. "Akito-"

He tightened his hold on me, smushing my breasts against his shoulder. "You've been avoiding me here lately, and you do nothing but start fights with me. Not to mention, I always catch you staring at me." I froze, letting my limbs drop in sudden horror.

Had he figured it out? That I liked him?

"I don't understand what's going through your head nowadays, and it freaks me out." He muttered so lowly, I almost didn't quite catch what he said. I wriggled under the feel of his shoulder against my breasts. It was quite maddening that as he walked, his upper frame brushed over the tips of my nipples. A small tingling erupted in my lower abdomen, and I held my breath.

Akito had to let go of me, or I was going to suffer some severe humiliation in the next couple of minutes.

"Akito, let me go." I pleaded, trying to cover up the stifling moan that wanted to tear its way out of my mouth. But he only quickened his pace, obviously unaware of the pleasurable torture he was putting me through. "No, not until you tell me what's going on. You owe me Kurata, and this is all I'm asking you to do." I shook my head in refusal, and clutched the back of his t-shirt forcefully.

_I can't tell him! He's not supposed to find out this way!_

There was only one way that I could get his mind off this subject. And even though it was going to embarrass me to no end, I had to do it.

"Akito, you have to put me down." I choked out, feeling the sudden heat rush to my face.

"Why?" He replied. "It's not like I'm hurting you or anything."

I swallowed down all my embarrassment, and whimpered pleasurably when he shifted my weight on his shoulder. That action alone caused the moan that I had been holding in make itself known right into Akito's ear.

"_Ahhhhnnn"_

I felt him stiffen, and his grip loosened on my waist; but he didn't put me down.

"Kurata? Is that what I think it was?" He whispered huskily. I shifted my upper body, causing my breasts to brush up against him this time. His body was flush against mine and I blushed, squirming under his big, warm hands. I gripped his t-shirt hard and shivered against his frame.

"Akito, please put me down. I can't take it if you do it like that."

I admit, uttering those words probably weren't the best I could've gone with at the time; but my mind was in a haze from the unintentional groping that went on seconds earlier.

"Kurata."

I opened my eyes and focused my lust-filled gaze on the pebbled street. There were scarcely any people around to notice both of our predicament and I was thankful to the Lord for that. But still, that didn't make it any less embarrassing. I had just gotten horny in Akito's arm for God's sake!

"Oi, Kurata." I snapped out of my trance and glanced over my shoulder. Akito had brought us both onto the sidewalk, and now he was just standing there. "What? Are you gonna make fun of me now?" I whispered into his ear, unaware of his fingers slowly dragging their way down my dress.

"No, but I changed my mind." He replied, and gently grabbed me by my hips and pushed me against the wall. "Akito! What are you doing!" I exclaimed as I felt the hard brick brush over my back and into my shoulder blades. I glanced up at him from our sexually provocative position and gasped.

The pupils of his eyes were dilated, and his brown orbs darkened in what I had been feeling on seconds ago.

Lust.

I blushed madly, and pushed against his chest. "Akito, we can't do this. Please stop!" He brought his lips closer to my ear and breathed hotly against it. "Instead of your answer to that earlier question, I have another request." I bit my lip in anticipation, as he ground his hips against my provocatively.

I shifted underneath his lithe frame and moaned at what he did next.

Akito sensitively nibbled on my ear lobe, and rubbed the contour of my waist. Instinctively I wrapped my legs around him, fearing that I would fall onto the ground if I didn't. "Akito-" I choked out breathlessly, "Stop…."

"Kurata….that request…" He whispered hotly against my ear and licked it suggestively. The wall behind my back left a searing trail of heat down my spine and I stopped to catch my breath.

But before I could utter out my next word, he wound his fingers underneath my chin and lifted my face up to his. Those dark brown eyes glittered lustfully at my shivering form and flushed face.

He brought his lips within inches of mine, and after several long seconds; he stared into my eyes seriously.

"Sana….."

My legs grew weak, and I trembled from the amount of heat soaring through my core. What he said next just about turned my whole world upside down.

"Be mine."

OKAAAAAYYY….so did you guys like? ^^ hehe I felt like I did really well on this chapter! But the only way for me to decide is to get some criticism! So reviews are appreciated guys :D And by the way, I'd love to thank you guys for supporting me with encouragement for this story! I really like how it is progressing!

Until Next Time- OtAkU ChU

Next Chapter:

_I agreed to his request, but now that he's conquering my heart and soul- will I ever get to tell him how I truly feel?_


End file.
